I wish he'd ask me
by Crashxin2xMe
Summary: Its time for another BlackTieEvent xxx When Cameron doesn't ask House out, he finds it strange, does she have a date? Or is she simply playing mind games? Will jealousy over take House? xxx HCam xxx Rating subject to change
1. Ch 1

It was time for, yet, another black-tie type event at PPTH; and Alison Cameron was walking down the halls, searching for her next clinic patient.

"Cameron, um, can I talk to you a sec?" Cuddy stopped Cameron in mid-step.

"Sure, but I have a patient. Well, actually, House has a patient...but...you know the drill." She responded with a smile.

"Yeah, unfortunately I'm all too familiar with it. But, speaking of House ... he's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Umm, okay. What do you want to say? I mean, what has he done this time?" She joked, half heartedly.

"Nothing, well ... I'm sure he's done something, but I just don't know what yet." She paused, "You're not going to ask him to the Hospital Benefit, again, are you?"

"Oh, so _this _is what you wanted to talk to me about I assume. No, Cuddy, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not asking House to go with me."

"Good."

"Yeah. Of course." Cameron said a little more upset that she had meant.

"Honey," Cuddy put a hand on Cameron's shoulder, "I just, I don't want him to hurt you. And if you keep chasing after him, he will."

_Thanks. So you think I can't handle myself? Wonderful. And I thought you were different, and not like all of them. _Cameron thought to herself.

"Thanks." She said with as fake smile.

"No problem. You better get back to that patient." Cuddy said, and walked away.

Cameron stayed in the hall a few minutes longer, until she could no longer hear the clicking of Cuddy's steps down the hall. She then turned on her heel and entered a room that contained a six year old boy, with a scrape on each knee.


	2. Ch 2

_Hey Everyone! I meant to tell you all the following last time: _

_#1 This is my 2nd House FanFic_

_#2 I don't own House MD, Fox, etc. _

_#3 This is one of a series I'm working on, all of the stories in the series have to do with Charity Events and Black-Tie Benefits. _

_#4 I am SUCH a HousexCameron Shipper!! _

_Enough of my blabbing!! _

_xoxCrashxin2xMe_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hello Mrs. Ryan ...?" Cameron said, half as a statement, half as a question.

"Yes." The redhead in her mid 40's said. She had a little boy with blond hair sitting on her lap.

"And who might this be?" Cameron asked, getting down to the little boy's level.

"William ..." He said with a very soft, tiny voice.

"Hi William. You can call me Dr.Cam, okay? How old are you?"

The little boy hesitated a second, and then put up five fingers.

"So you're almost all grown up now, aren't you!" Cameron said to William.

"Uhhu." Was all the little boy said.

Cameron then got up from the little boy's level to speak to Mrs. Ryan.

"Now, what seems to be the problem here?" She asked.

"Well, William seems to keep getting bruises and scrapes, and I don't know where he's getting him. I never see him fall, so I'm worried that he's bruising too easily. You know, I'm worried there's a problem."

"Well, Mrs. Ryan, though easily bruising can be a side effect of some medications; it usually just has to do with the child's age."

"Ohh..." Was the only thing out of the mother's mouth.

"William," Cameron said, again, on her knees at the little boy's level, "can you tell me where you got these scrapes on your knees?"

"Uhm, I fell." He said.

"Okay, and where did you fall? On the play ground, on carpet? Where, do you remember?"

"My daddy pushed me."

The mother gasped. "Honey, what do you mean?" Mrs. Ryan asked her son.

"Are you sure he pushed you? Was it, possibly an accident?" Cameron asked the little boy.

"Daddy got mad at me, and he pushed me. I remember." The little boy said, with tears in his eyes.

"I had, no it can't be. My husband he wouldn't ... no ... never! I ... I ... " the mother, too, had tears in her eyes.

"Is it possible Mrs. Ryan?" Cameron asked, seriously. She asked in a tone that suggested that she didn't want to hear the answer, but she knew she must ask the question. Mrs. Ryan didn't answer for a long moment.

"Mrs. Ryan, does your husband, abuse you? Mentally? Or Physically?" Cameron asked, scared to hear the results that could come out of her mouth.

"He calls me stupid, and once he punched my arm. But that was many years ago! He's different now! He gave up drinking." Mrs. Ryan cried hysterically.

"Okay, Mrs. Ryan. I understand. I'm going to ask though, that you go and talk to a psychiatrist upstairs, okay?"

The woman shook her head back and forth.

"Mrs. Ryan," Cameron said as she put her hand lightly on the woman's arm, "If you won't do it for yourself, do it for your son." She said.

The woman nodded, and mouthed a thank you.

Cameron nodded, and gave the little boy a lolly-pop. She then turned around and left the room. She closed the door and leaned on it. Her heart was dark with pain for the woman. _How could a man punch his wife?! _She asked herself. _How could a woman stand it?! _ Tears welled up in her eyes, as thoughts slowly flooded her mind of her late husband. _Well, at least she can sleep tonight, knowing that someone knows. Someone knows the pain she's taken upon herself. Someone knows everything. **I **know it all. _

But what Dr. Allison Cameron didn't know, was that someone had seen the entire scene: from the moment she started talking to the little boy, to the moment Mrs. Ryan began to frantically cry, to the tears she shed in the hall. A certain someone had seen it all, a certain Dr.House , to be exact.


End file.
